breath_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations
Part of getting a 100% completion rate in Breath of the Wild is finding every location in the game. It may not sound terribly complicated, but traveling to every river, bridge, ruins, forest, etc. can be challenging. Below they are organized by the tower region. Note: They do not include Shrines, the Shrines can be found on their page. Great Plateau Tower Region * Great Plateau Tower * Great Plateau * Forest of Spirits * Hopper Pond * Eastern Abbey * River of the Dead * Mount Hylia * Temple of Time Dueling Peaks Tower Region * Dueling Peaks Tower * Outpost Ruins * Scout's Hill * Hylia River * Proxim Bridge * Squabble River * Owlan Bridge * Eagus Bridge * Floret Sandbar * Nabi Lake * Batrea Lake * South Nabi Lake * Dueling Peaks * Mable Ridge * Sahasra Slope * Big Twin Bridge * Little Twin Bridge * Kakariko Bridge * Lake Siela * Pillars of Levia * Bonooru's Stand * Lantern Lake * Great Fairy Fountain * Ash Swamp * Blatchery Plains * Bubinga Forest * Hickaly Woods * Mount Rozudo * Oakle's Navel * Telta Lake Hateno Tower Region * Hateno Tower * Fort Hateno * Cliffs of Quince * Fir River * Lake Jarrah * Marblod Plain * Firly Plateau * Ebon Mountain * Firly Pond * Midla Woods * Ginner Woods * Camphor Pond * Ovli Plain * Nirvata Lake * Hateno Village * Zelkoa Pond * Lake Sumae * Retsam Forest * Hateno Beach * Loshlo Harbor * Kitano Bay * Hateno Bay * Deepback Bay * Mapla Point * Tenoko Island * Solewood Range * Afromsia Coast * Walnot Mountain * Madorna Mountain * Lanayru Range * Spring of Wisdom * Naydra Snowfield * Purifier Lake * Lanayru Road - East Gate * Nirvata Plateau * Peak of Awakening * Robred Dropoff * Phalian Highlands * Lanayru Bluff * Lanayru Promenade * Pierre Plateau * Quatta's Shelf * Rabia Plain * Lanayru Heights * Trotter's Downfall Lanayru Tower Region * Lanayru Tower * Lanayru Bay * Samasa Plain * Brynna Plain * Horon Lagoon * Talus Plateau * Lodrum Headland * Tarm Point * Wintre Island * Rutala River * Spool Bight * Tingel Island * Ankel Island * Knuckel Island * Davdi Island * Upland Zorana * Toto Lake * Ploymus Mountain * Shatterback Point * Lulu Lake * Mikau Lake * Ja'Abu Ridge * East Reservoir * Rutala Dam * Ruto Mountain * Zodobon Highlands * Oren Bridge * Ruto Precipice * Luto's Crossing * Ralis Pond * Ruto Lake * Great Zora Bridge * Bank of Wishes * Zora River * Tabahl Woods * Inogo Bridge * Rikoka Hills * Crenel Peak * Thims Bridge * Zelo Pond * Moor Garrison Ruins * Mercay Island * Boné Pond * Linebeck Island * Kincean Island * Zauz Island * Molida Island * Goponga Village Ruins * Wes Island * Goponga Island * Bannan Island * Shrine Island * Millennio Sandbar Central Tower Region * Central Tower * Hyrule Castle Moat * Hyrule Castle * Docks (Hyrule Castle) * Princess Zelda's Study (Hyrule Castle) * Princess Zelda's Room (Hyrule Castle) * Lockup (Hyrule Castle) * King's Study (Hyrule Castle) * West Passage (Hyrule Castle) * East Passage (Hyrule Castle) * Guard's Chamber (Hyrule Castle) * Observation Room (Hyrule Castle) * Dining Hall (Hyrule Castle) * First Gatehouse (Hyrule Castle) * Second Gatehouse (Hyrule Castle) * Castle Town Prison * Hyrule Forest Park * Boneyard Bridge * Moat Bridge * Hyrule Cathedral * Water Reservoir * Quarry Ruins * West Castle Town * Carok Bridge * East Castle Town * Castle Town Watchtower * Central Square * Hyrule Castle Town Ruins * Sacred Ground Ruins * Crenel Hills * Romani Plains * Applean Forest * Mabe Prairie * Orsedd Bridge * Mount Gustaf * Regencia River * Passeri Greenbelt * Mabe Village Ruins * Ranch Ruins * Windvane Meadow * Hyrule Garrison Ruins * Giant's Forest * Sage Temple Ruins * Ancient Tree Stump * Mount Daphnes * Exchange Ruins * Gleeok Bridge * Manhala Bridge * Aqaume Bridge * Aquame Lake * Coliseum Ruins * Outskirt Stable * Digdogg Suspension Bridge * Lake Kolomo * Kolomo Garrison Ruins * Gatepost Town Ruins * Forest of Time * East Post Ruins * Bottomless Swamp * Whistling Hill * Riverside Stable Akkala Tower Region * Akkala Tower * Lomei Labyrinth Island * Skull Lake * Tempest Gultch * Akkala Wilds * Rok Woods * Tumlea Heights * Bloodleaf Lake * North Akkala Foothill * North Akkala Beach * East Akkala Stable * Spring of Power * Ordorac Quarry * East Akkala Beach * East Akkala Plains * Shadow Pass * Ulri Mountain * Kanalet Ridge * Rist Peninsula * Malin Bay * Torin Wetland * Lake Akkala * Tarrey Town * South Akkala Stable * Akkala Citadel Ruins * South Akkala Plains * Akkala Bridge Ruins * Akkala Span * Akkala Parade Ground Ruins * Akkala Falls * South Lake Akkala * West Sokkala Bridge * Sokkala Bridge * East Sokkala Bridge * Great Fairy Fountain * Kaepora Pass * Ukuku Plains * Ulria Grotto * Tingel Island * Ankel Island * Knuckel Island * Davdi Island Eldin Tower Region * Eldin Tower * Eldin's Flank * Eldin Great Skeleton * Gut Check Rock * Lake Darman * Isle of Rabac * Darunia Lake * Abandoned North Mine * Death Caldera * Goro Cove * Gollow River * Stolock Bridge * Goron City * Goron Hot Springs * Bridge of Eldin * Gorko Lake * Southern Mine * Gorko Tunnel * Darb Pond * Gortram Cliff * Goronbi River * Goronbi Lake * Medingo Pool * Gero Pond * Broca Island * Lake Intenoch * Cephia Lake * Maw of Death Mountain * Foothill Stable * Lake Ferona * Ternio Trail * Trilby Valley Woodland Tower Region * Woodland Tower * East Deplian Badlands * Deplian Badlands * West Deplian Badlands * Drenan Highlands * Typhlo Ruins * Lake Mekar * Mekar Island * Great Hyrule Forest * Lost Woods * Mido Swamp * Lake Saria * Minshi Woods * Woodland Stable * Pico Pond * Trilby Plain * Rauru Hillside * Rauru Settlement Ruins * Military Training Camp * Mount Drena * Forgotten Temple * Aldor Foothills * Elma Knolls * Rowan Plain * Irch Plain * Salari Plain * Salari Hill * Maritta Exchange Ruins * Serenne Stable Hebra Tower Region * Hebra Tower * North Lomei Labyrinth * Mount Drena * N. Tabantha Snowfield * S. Tabantha Snowfield * Snowfield Stable * Pondo's Lodge * Tabantha Village Ruins * Tabantha Hills * Tanagar Canyon * Tama Pond * Pikida Stonegrove * Icefall Foothills * Hebra North Crest * Hebra Great Skeleton * Hebra North Summit * Goflam's Secret Hot Spring * Sherfin's Secret Hot Spring * Hebra Tundra * Hebra West Summit * Sturnida Basin * Biron Snowshelf * Sturnida Secret Hot Spring * Lake Kilsie * Corvash Peak * Hebra Falls * Hebra Headspring * Hebra Plunge * Kopeeki Drifts * Selmie's Spot * Hebra East Summit * Hebra Peak * Coldsnap Hollow * Talonto Peak * Hebra South Summit Tabantha Tower Region * Tabantha Tower * Rospro Pass * Hebra Trailhead Lodge * Dronoc's Pass * Flight Range * Warbler's Nest * Dragon Bone Mire * Passer Hill * Rito Stable * Lake Totori * Rito Village * Cuho Mountain * Strock Lake * Kolami Bridge * Gisa Crater * Nero Hill * Great Fairy Fountain * Piper Ridge * Rayne Highlands * Ancient Columns Ridgeland Tower Region * Ridgeland Tower * Upland Lindor * Lindor's Brow * Royal Ancient Lab Ruins * North Hyrule Plain * Footrace Check-In * Thundra Plateau * Ludfo's Bog * Mount Rhoam * Tabantha Great Bridge * Tabantha Bridge Stable * Tanagar Canyon Course * Seres Scablands * Breach of Demise * West Hyrule Plains * Illumeni Plateau * Washa's Bluff * Lake Illumeni * Jeddo Bridge * Satori Mountain * Tamio River * Nima Plain * Sanidin Park Ruins * Rutile Lake * Safula Hill * Dalite Forest Gerudo Tower Region * Gerudo Tower * Hemaar's Descent * Mystathi;s Shelf * Statue of the Eighth Heroine * Mount Agaat * Gerudo Summit * Cliffs of Ruvara * Risoka Snowfield * Vatorsa Snowfield * Laparoh Mesa * Zirco Mesa * Sapphia's Table * Meadela's Mantle * Rutimala Hill * Birida Lookout * Taafei Hill * Nephra Hill * Mount Nabooru Wasteland Tower Region * Wasteland Tower * Yiga Clan Hideout * Karusa Valley * Great Cliffs * Gerudo Canyon Pass * Koukot Plateau * Gerudo Canyon * Gerudo Desert Gateway * Gerudo Canyon Stable * Northern Icehouse * West Gerudo Ruins * West Barrens * Toruma Dunes * Spectacle Rock * East Gerudo Ruins * Palu Wasteland * Gerudo Town * Sand-Seal Rally * Stalry Plateau * Yarna Valley * East Gerudo Mesa * Champion's Gate * Mount Granajh * Daval Peak * South Lomei Labyrinth * East Barrens * Southern Oasis * Arbiter's Grounds * Dragon's Exile * Gerudo Great Skeleton * Great Fairy Fountain Lake Tower Region * Lake Tower * Deya Lake * Deya Village Ruins * Popla Foothills * Spring of Courage * Farosh Hills * Lake Hylia * Bridge of Hylia * Hylia Island * Dracozu Lake * Damei Forest * Dracozu River * Harker Lake * Zonai Ruins * Floria River * Pagos Woods * Guchini Plain * Guchini Plain Barrows * Herin Lake * Finra Woods * Faron Woods * Cora Lake * Barula Plain * Fural Plain * Menoat River * Harfin Valley * Haran Lake * Highland Stable * Lake of the Horse God * Malanya Spring * Ibara Butte * Komo Shoreline * Nette Plateau * Puffer Beach * Mount Faloraa * Taobab Grassland * Grinnden Plains * Oseira Plains * Zokassa Ridge * Parache Plains * Mounted Archery Camp * Pappetto Grove * Darybon Plains * Nautelle Wetlands * Laverra Beach Faron Tower Region * Faron Tower * (WIP) Locations